


Chief II

by Notsalony



Series: The Chief [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Cum control, Finished, Forced Nudity, Gang Bang, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Orgasm Denial, Other, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Dean is starting to think that maybe it’s time for Sam to meet Chief.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sammy." Dean licked his lips as he came in and sat on his bed in the motel.  He was nervous as he clutched his beer in his hand and it showed in every part of his being as he sat there.  
  
"Yeah Dean?" Sam peaked in from the other room.  
  
"Listen... I've been thinking...." Dean wouldn’t look up.  
  
"About?" Sam frowned.  Dean wasn’t normally this distant when he wanted something.  Hell they’d gone all the way and it hadn’t been this strange afterwards.  It almost felt… normal somehow.  Sam had enjoyed that.  The being together…  
  
"About what we did when we saved those kids from the wax works." Dean licked his lips nervously and looked at the floor.  "About the alley and in the shop..."  Oh God was he about to make this weird.  
  
"Dean..." Sam worried he’d want to stop now.  
  
"No, hear me out.  We told a lot of secrets.  A lot of things that we'd both been holding back... and well.. " He pulled a box out from under a sack of clothing.  He opened it up and up ended it on the bed beside him.  A few magazines that fell out had naked women on the cover, but there were more with naked men.  A bottle of lube also fell out and a large thick dildo fell onto the bed as well.  
  
"Dean." Sam just blinked, holy shit when was Dean getting time to buy this stuff, let alone use it.  The bottle of lube looked to be nearly half gone already.  
  
"I... want to share this side of me with you Sammy." He bit his lip and watched his brother as he looked through some of the porn and his toy.  "I... I'm going to go out and get a new toy tonight.  I want to shower and... use the toy in front of you." Dean blushed as he looked down.  
  
"Use it how..." Sam's voice was uncertain what exactly his brother had in mind.  
  
"to masturbate." Dean's voice was low.  
  
"Dean...."  
  
"Sammy, I'm a bottom.  Okay." He looked up, his eyes begging Sam to understand.  "I like fucking chicks, yeah.  I'm on top and the world is great.  But... Chief... he... he showed me that I like being the bottom.  I like having a hard cock in my ass alright." He looked away and blushed harder.  "And.. I... Uh... I like being dominated." He said quickly.  
  
"Dominated?" Sam wasn't sure what Dean was asking.  Was he asking him to dominate him?  What that what this was?  Because Dean had been the dominate when they’d been together so far… could he top his brother?  So many doubts flooded his mind as he stood there.  
  
"I'm not asking you to order me around; our relationship wouldn't survive that just yet." Sam noted the yet in there.  "But... I want to be naked in front of you and pleasure myself while you watch fully cloth.  It's an element of humiliation...." He tried to explain but eventually started looking at the floor.  
  
"Okay Dean." Sam put a hand on his shoulder and stroked it.  "I know you’re having a hard time just saying this." Sam moved his hand to make Dean look at him, moving his chin with his hand.  "But if this is what you want, then I'll watch.  I'll watch you jerk off with things up your ass." Dean fought not to cry as his lip quivered.  "And maybe, I can meet Chief and see how he tops you.  See if that's something we can do." Dean's eyes got wide as he blushed.  "Problems Dean?"  
  
"no." Dean continued to blush.  
  
"Tell the truth." Sam grinned as he stepped in closer, invading Dean's personal space.  "Tell me what's wrong." Sam leaned in close to Dean.  
  
"I have a hard on." Dean blushed as he said it.  
  
"Ah." Sam put his hand down and cupped Dean's crotch.  "Yep, you are hard." He grinned.  "Thinking about me topping you like Chief?"  
  
"yes." Dean tried to look away.  
  
"Are you wearing anything under your jeans?" Sam kneaded Dean's crotch.  
  
"yes...." Dean blinked as he looked into Sam's eyes.  
"You shouldn't be." He grinned.  
  
"what should I do?" Dean licked his lips.  
  
"Take your pants off of course." Sam began squeezing and stroking Dean's bulge.  
  
"Sam..." Dean's eyes searched his brother's face.  
  
"I said pants off." Sam unsnapped Dean's jeans and started easing the fly down.  The tented black boxers and the boxer encased hard on pushed Dean's pants apart.  "Do I need to repeat myself?" Sam's eyes took on a dark quality.  Dean shook his head and shucked his pants off and started for his boxers, hesitating till Sam nodded.  Dean bent at the hips and quickly removed his underwear, leaving him standing there naked from shirt hem to socks.  His hard cock sticking straight out of his wiry crotch.  "I want you shaved when you come back out from your shower for your little show." Dean just nodded as Sam's hand gripped his hard cock.  "Good." He leaned in close and licked Dean's lips.  "You can put your pants back on and go get your sex toy."  
  
"Yes sir." Dean moaned and bent down to put his pants on.  Sam smacked his ass and laughed.  
  
"I think I like the view." He stroked Dean's bare ass and watched his brother's cock throb with need as he stood up, his jeans down enough to show his ass and swollen member.  
  
"is there anything... you want me to do?" Dean swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is." Sam grasped Dean's cock and held it firmly as he did up the fly around them, leaving Dean's swollen cock sticking out of the stiff jeans.  "You can put it away after you get to the shop for the toys." Sam leaned in and whispered.  "Oh and there's a list in my jacket over there." He pointed.  "Buy everything on it."  
  
"yes sir." Dean shuddered as he went to get Sam's jacket that was on the floor across the room.  He bent down and pulled the folded list of paper.  He read it to himself and his blush worsened as he looked form the list to Sam.  
  
"You like I see." Dean nodded, his cock giving an angry throb.  "No cumming before you get back here.  But I want you to keep yourself hard till you get back here and have something in your ass."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  


***

  
  
Driving with a hard on was nothing new to Dean, he'd done it often enough.  But driving with his cock out and jerking off lightly as he drove was new to him.  It left him feeling dirty, used, and horny as hell.  He pulled into the local erotica store and fought to get his needy cock back into his jeans.  Cursing himself lightly for being so damn horny, he finally managed to get in his jeans and close the fly.  It left him with a distended basket, but he hoped no one would notice.  Walking into the shop he knew things would be different here now.  He'd been here before but he hadn't belonged to Sammy as much as he did in that moment.


	2. Shopping

"Uh, I have a list... my... master needs me to pick up." Dean blushed and bit his lip as he handed the list over to the twenty something guy behind the counter.  He’d bought his dildo here before and the guy had smirked knowingly at him then.  But now admitting that he’d found not just a boyfriend but a master… fuck what had gotten into him?  Did he need this that bad?   
  
"Kinky master you have there." The guy grinned as he scanned the list.  "Some of this is back here; some of the rest is down that isle." The guy pointed and Dean turned to look.  "Damn, that's some package you got shoved down those jeans."   
  
"Thanks." Dean blushed.   
  
"He got you going commando right?" The guy leered.   
  
"Yeah." Dean bit his lip.   
  
"Drop the jeans and I'll give you a discount on the list of things." The guy grinned.   
  
"How far.... down..." Dean lowered his voice.   
  
"Hum... how low you willing to go?" The guy licked his lips.   
  
"What if I just take them off?" Dean countered, his blush not going away.   
  
"Then I'll give you half of this list for free." The guy smirked.   
  
"okay." Dean said as he bent over and took his jeans down.  He stepped out of them and laid them on the counter.  "I'll need that list back." The guy handed it to Dean, holding it a little high so Dean had to stand up higher, the slight movement making his hard cock bob slightly.   
  
"Nice." The guy grinned.  "Tell you what, leave the shirt here and I'll give you half off of the rest of the list."   
  
"Deal." Dean pealed the shirt off and laid it out with his jeans.   
  
“You’re a fucking slut aren’t you?” The guy scoffed.   
  
“You have no idea…”   
  
“And more than a little bit of a nudist…”   
  
“I like showing off.” Dean smirked.   
  
“It shows.”   
  
“Thanks….” He turned to the store his hard cock swinging, Dean headed down the aisle that the guy had pointed out.  As he bent over to pick up a leather thong, a hand was placed on his bare ass.   
  
"Nice night isn't it?" The hand's deep voice asked.   
  
"yeah..." Dean swallowed.   
  
"Laundry day?" The voice asked.   
  
"No." Dean started to stand up but the hand moved to keep him bent over.   
  
"Don't stand up on my account." The guy chuckled as his hand slid down between Dean's cheeks.  "Such a hot looking hole." The guy's fingers grazed Dean's puckered hole.   
  
"ung." Dean moaned.   
  
"You like that do you?" Dean bit his lip and nodded.  "I asked you a question boy." The guy's voice got rougher as did his finger digging into the more than willing hole.  Fuck when did he become such a slut?  Was it knowing that he was going to go back and put a show on for his new master… his brother?  He wasn’t like this normally he wasn’t… this… open.   
  
"YES!" Dean whimpered.   
  
"Good." He chuckled, sliding his finger into Dean's opening.  "So boy, what brings you here?"   
  
"My.... master.. wanted me to do some... shopping..." Dean moaned as the guy's long thick finger penetrated him.   
  
"So a cute little boy like you has a master... huh.  I wonder if he'd let me play." A second finger entered Dean.   
  
"I'm open... and willing." Dean panted heavily.  "I'm just not allowed to cum." Dean looked up at the guy, drinking in the thick beard and the uneven smile.   
  
"Open, willing, and you don't get to cum?  I'd like to shake your master's cock boy." The guy chuckled before moving and letting Dean stand up.  He charged at Dean, pulled him forward by his short hairs and smashed his mouth into Dean's.  Kissing him deeply and harshly he pushed Dean back.  "Turn around bitch." He smirked as Dean looked wantonly at him before turning around quickly and bracing himself against the display of fuzzy cuffs.  "Good boy." The man's voice getting deeper with lust as he freed his own cock and slammed into Dean's lubed hole with no regard for what Dean may or may not want.   
  
Dean groaned around the invading member in his ass.  Thankful he'd had the forethought to lube and stretch himself before leaving the bathroom to face Sam.  Now here he was being some guy's fucking post in a sex shop.  He blushed as he realized that the non-too quiet guy screwing him hot and heavy was drawing attention and a crowd around them.  Dean hadn't felt this used since his night with the Chief, and suddenly he felt more alive as well.  Maybe it was the humiliation, or maybe it was the sex, being taken so publicly.  Dean didn't know.  All that mattered to him was that he felt right being the bitch.   
  


***

  
  
After being fucked into the display and passed between the different men and teens who were in the shop, and picking up the list of objects that Sam had sent him here for, Dean had made it to the parking lot.  Still naked and exposed, Dean put his cum coated cloths into the car along with his new toys.  The clerk having beat off onto Dean's cloths while he watched the customers gang bang Dean into the fuzzy cock rings.  He put on some boring music to try to calm down.   
  
Looking down at his angry swollen meat rod, Dean realized he wasn't going to go soft any time soon.  Sighing to himself he focused on not touching himself.  Even the slightest touch just now was bound to bring him off.  Biting his lip and concentrating as hard as he can on anything outside of his cock, Dean made his way back to the motel.  Taking a deep breath Dean picked up his packages and headed, naked, into the motel room where his master/brother was waiting for him.   
  
“Hey Dean, Cas is here…” Sam turned and instantly saw a very naked and horny looking Dean.  “Problems at the store?”   
  
“No… I… I had to take my clothes off for a discount…”   
  
“And all the cum?” Sam raised a wary brow.   
  
“Not mine… fourteen or so guys… fucked me….” He blushed.   
  
“Just a fucking slut aren’t you?” Sam shook his head.   
  
“But I’m your fucking slut.” Dean bit his lip.   
  
“Go shower. But first, Cas, make it to where Dean can’t cum.”   
  
“Ever?”   
  
“No, just until I tell him he can.”   
  
“Okay.” Cas took a hold of Dean’s cock and balls and in a flash of light he walked away.  “It’s voice activated.  You will have to verbally tell him he can cum for it to work.  And if he doesn’t cum before you tell him he can’t cum, he won’t be able to cum after.”   
  
“Nice thinking.” Sam smiled.  “Go shower, you smell like whore house.”   
  
“yes sir.” Dean nodded and left them to go shower.  Fuck…. He hadn’t counted on how hot that would be, and to just be kept naked in front of Cas?  He wasn’t sure how to react to all this other than to throb with need.  He looked down at his swollen cock and decided to test this control out.  He started jerking off as he got the shower going, and continued to jerk off throughout the shower.  And while he always felt like he was right on the edge of a massive orgasm nothing came.  He was locked up good and tight and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.   
  
_Good_.  He smiled to himself in the mirror as he dried off.  Taking a calming breath he walked out of the bathroom naked and looked at where Cas and Sam were sitting on the other bed talking.   
  
“Good you’re out.” Sam tossed him the newest dildo and the lube. “You ready?”   
  
“yes sir.” Dean nodded.   
  
“Than get to it.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean nodded and got on his back facing them, he reached around his body and began to finger himself, working himself open as he stretched and worked his hole till he lubed up the new toy and slid it home to the hilt in him.  He wasn’t sure how hot it looked to the pair of them watching him, but being the center of attention was enough to make him wish he could cum.  But as he began to pump in and out of his tight hole Dean got the distinct feeling that he was in for a long night.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey Chief…” The blonde guy who answered the doors held out a phone.   
  
“Who is it?”   
  
“Dean.” He smirked.  “Again.” He put a little extra sass on it as he handed over the phone.   
  
“Dean… been a while… you wanting to give me that candy ass of yours again?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Oh really?” Chief smirked, putting him on speaker phone.  “You up for us gang banging your sweet hole and making you beg to get off?”   
  
“Yes sir I am.” Dean’s voice shook.  “I… my master wants to see you in action.”   
  
“Master?” Chief chuckled, made sense that someone snatched that hot piece up.   
  
“Yes sir…”   
  
“And where’d you meet this Master?”   
  
“I… I’ve known him my whole life sir.” The fuck?  Chief looked at the other guy who shrugged.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“He’s my little brother…” Chief’s eyes went wide, well now that was a twist.   
  
“Is that so….”   
  
“Yes sir, and he’d like to talk to you… if that’s okay?”   
  
“Sure, put him on.”   
  
“Hey, I hear you broke my brother’s cherry.”   
  
“Amongst other things…”   
  
“Good.  I’d love to watch you take him apart and fuck him none stop.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Yep.  As many guys as you can feed his hungry hole.  I want him shitting cum for a week.”   
  
“Damn, and you’re his brother?”   
  
“I hope that’s not a problem.”   
  
“No… just wasn’t expecting him to keep it in the family.”   
  
“Neither was I till something came up and he finally decided to be honest with me.”   
  
“Anything else I should know?”   
  
“I’ve trained him.  He’s unable to cum without my command, still working on the cumming on command.”  Holy shit.   
  
“Uh…okay.”   
  
“So he won’t be able to cum during your session, and I’m in charge of his safe word.  He doesn’t have the option of it.”  Uh… that didn’t sound good.   
  
“You know we’re about consensual play here right?”   
  
“I know.  Call this number back when you have a scheduled date that works for us.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
“And Chief…”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Feel free to video tape this.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“I’m going to broaden my brother’s… horizons.” Sam smirked.   
  
“See you then… I guess….”   
  
“Just name the time and we’ll be there.”   
  
_Click_   
  
“Well shit.” Chief sat down.   
  
“The fuck did Dean walk into?”   
  
“His brother’s pants by the sound of it….”


	3. Unexpected things

“I like this one best.” Sam turned his phone to Dean so he could see the picture of Dean’s fucked out look, with glowing cum dribbling down his chin.  “I love how Cas’ jizz glows.” He smirked.   
  
“I’m shocked how much you’ve gotten to like this.” Dean glanced over at his brother, the only one of the two of them wearing clothes.  Dean was wearing his leather collar and his cock harness, but nude beyond his shoes.  He had a pair of short shorts next to him in case they needed for him to put something on, but for now his nudity was perfect.  Punctuated of course by his throbbing cock, he’d not been allowed to cum once in the three weeks it’d taken to get a hold of Chief and to get an appointment.   
  
“Maybe I just really liked the idea of bossing you around?” Sam smirked.   
  
“That too.” Dean smiled back at him, driving them back out to where they were going to meet Chief.  It felt strange to be going back there after all that had happened.   
  
“You worried?”   
  
“A little.”   
  
“Why?” Sam’s hand rested on Dean’s bare shoulder and messaged the muscle.   
  
“I’m going back to the guy who popped my cherry and letting him see that my little brother is now my master…”   
  
“And it’s not because of the no cumming thing?”   
  
“Sammy I miss cumming.” Dean blushed.   
  
“I’ll let you cum when you’re riding my cock in front of them.” Dean turned to look at him.   
  
“You mean that?”   
  
“Of course.  I want you to spray that built up load like an unkinked fire hose and make them worry if you’re injuring yourself as you shoot your load almost none stop.”Sam’s hand snaked up and cupped against the back of Dan’s neck.  “Depending on how this goes today, I might have some ideas for things that Cas can put in your head for commands.”   
  
“S-seriously?” Dean blushed.   
  
“Sure.  I’ve thought about a lot of things I want to do to you.” Sam pulled him into a kiss.  “I’ve always thought you’d look great with tits.”   
  
“Tits… seriously?”   
  
“A great set of double D’s.”   
  
“You want Cas to give me tits.”   
  
“We’ll have to get your suits redone.”   
  
“A _male_ priest with tits?” Dean glanced at him.   
  
“Hey Cas…” The Angel appeared in the back seat.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Can you give Dean some large tits?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“Uh guys..” He barely gets out before Cas touches his chest from over the back of the chair and suddenly Dean has large natural looking breasts before Cas vanishes.   
  
“There we go.” Sam let his hand go down and take the right breast in his hand before toying with the nipple.   
  
“Sammy… the shorts aren’t going to cover these…”   
  
“To be honest the shorts will only barely cover your cock.  So I’m sure any cop that pulls us over is going to have a fun time with you.”   
  
“S-SAM….” Dean whimpered, his nipples were always sensitive but now they felt like it was magnified.   
  
“I wondered if they’d be more tender.” Sam smirked as he tugged on the nipple and made Dean’s cock bob.   
  
“Fuck I’d have cum by now if I could.”   
  
“Want to earn it?”   
  
“w-what?” Dean glanced at him.   
  
“There’s a cop up there behind that bush, probably being a speed trap.  Clip your leash to your collar and speed.”   
  
“B-..”   
  
“Do it and I’ll let you cum.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean reached between them and clipped his leash to the collar and let it dangle between his tits before speeding up.  Sure enough as they breezed past the bush, the lights and sirens sounded and they were pulled over.  “The shorts…”   
  
“Here you go.” Sam handed them to him and he only just but the shorts in place when the police officer knocked on the glass.   
  
“Hello officer.”   
  
“Hello yourself….” He glanced from Dean’s tits to his face.  “Something you’d like to declare?”   
  
“He wanted me to get tits…” Dean blushed.   
  
“Nice, they look so natural.”   
  
“Good plastic surgeon.” Dean blushed.   
  
“Do you mind?” The Officer made to touch them.   
  
“Go for it.  His nipples are tender as fuck.” Sam answered for Dean.  The officer’s hands went down the curve of his breasts and tugged on Dean’s nipples   
  
“Fuck…” Dean whimpered and panted, his movements drawing attention to his tented crotch.   
  
“Someone seems happy to see me…” The Officer chuckled.   
  
“He can be VERY happy to see you if you want him to be.” Sam answered.   
  
“Step out of the vehicle.”   
  
“Yes sir…” Dean blushed as he got out, a little unsure about moving with his tits but the warm sun felt great on them.   
  
“Seems he kept the rest just fine…” The Officer’s baton made contact with Dean’s tented crotch, bouncing it on the solid material.   
  
“Yeah… all male…” Dean blushed.   
  
“Show me.”   
  
“S-sorry?”   
  
“Show. Me.” The Officer glared at him through his mirrored glasses.   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean blushed as he let the shorts fall and revealing his over sized cock and balls, shaved bare per Sam’s orders.   
  
“Hand the shorts over boi.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean handed them over and feeling so naked suddenly.   
  
“You got business in town?”   
  
“We’re going to see Chief.” Sam answered from the car.   
  
“Oh, you’re Dean then.” The Officer smirked as he glanced up and down Dean with hungry eyes.  “Chief always warns me when he has clients coming in… invited me to fuck your tight cunt tonight.”   
  
“Are you coming tonight sir?” Dean blushed.   
  
“Oh I’m going to use your tight cunt till you’re dripping my seed.” He moved into Dean’s space and pulled him in for a filthy kiss, turning him as traffic drove by so they could see the uninterrupted line of bare flesh of Dean’s body.   
  
“I look forwards to it sir.” Dean moaned as the guy smirked at him.   
  
“You going straight there?” He looked at Sam.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I’ll give you these back when I get there.” He waved Dean’s shorts at him before walking away.   
  
“Holy shit…” Dean got back into the car.   
  
“Cum for me Dean.”   
  
“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!” Dean felt his hot seed pulsing as he came between his tits, splattering them and his face with cum for a solid minute before Sam spoke slowly.   
  
“Stop cumming Dean.” Dean slumped there panting, his body shivering and covered in his own cum as he sat there, unable to focus on anything.   
  
“Start the car Dean.”   
  
“Ok…” Dean’s voice was floaty as he started the car and drove back on the road.  He drove without really thinking about it and parked them in the ally way across from the neon sign that marked where he needed to go.  Stepping out of the car, naked, dripping his own cum, he walked over to Sam and handed him the end of his leash.  Sam smiled and took it as they walked over to the door and Dean knocked on the door.   
  
“Yes… oh my…” The doorman smiled.  “Why we’ve had some work done haven’t we!”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean blushed.   
  
“I’m sure Chief will approve.” His eyes glanced up and down Dean with a hungry gleam.   
  
“I told you the tits were a good choice.” Sam smacked Dean’s ass.   
  
“I like the way you think.” The guy smirked as he walked with them down to Chief’s chamber.   
  
“Well fuck.” Chief smirked.  “Someone got a lot of work done…”   
  
“Do you approve sir?” Dean lowered his head.   
  
“Absolutely.  I’m sure you’re going to make a pretty where on camera as we fucking own that ass of yours.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean smiled.   
  
“Now give us a kiss.” Dean leaned in and kissed him.  “And a proper kiss.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Dean blushed as he crouched down, moving Chief’s cod piece aside and kissing his naked cock on the tip, his tongue swirl around the tip before pulling it into his mouth and looking up at Chief.   
  
“You’ve trained him well.”   
  
“We’ll see.” Sam smirked.  “It’s a long night yet.”   
  
“That it is.  That it is.”


End file.
